Girl and Timekeeper Trailer
by MovieVillain
Summary: A trailer for the In Time and AKB0048 crossover I will work on.
Nagisa is sent to a Timekeeper station at Akibastar for questioning, and it is about Chieri. When she thought about her, she is being cold and distant upon being reunited with her, unlike her personality from four years ago where she is being nice. She is sitting on a chair that is near the desk of the leader of the Timekeepers, and she is on his office.

In fact, Raymond is on his desk with two Timekeepers accompanying him. Since it's his office they're on, he is not wearing his black leather trenchcoat and Jaeger and Korrs are also not wearing their coats.

"I'm Timekeeper Raymond Leon," the Timekeeper started with his hands together on his desk and clearing his throat.

"I'm Nagisa Motomiya," the dark pink-haired girl introduced herself.

"I know. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay."

"Just what time did you arrive on the airport which you think will take you to AKB0048 before the DES attacked? Try to remember exactly, Nagisa. Every detail can be important."

"It must have been about..."

Nagisa paused for a short while as she took a deep breath and keeping her hands on her legs as if she is nervous being questioned by the police.

"6:40. Yeah, that's it, 6:40. I remember exactly because I looked at my watch when I arrived with Yuka and Orine there," she answered.

"What was Chieri wearing when you saw her again?" Raymond asked next.

"She is wearing a coat blue coat," the girl remembered the other girl's outfit when they were reunited. "And a pair of pants... brown pants."

As she answered, Raymond remembered the footage he saw at the airport with the two girls. The description matched.

"How could Chieri turned out missing or kidnapped when you saw her again? Weren't you with her this whole time?" Korrs asked with a chuckle.

"No, I wasn't with her the whole time because we lived in different planets and we've been apart for four years ever since we saw 00 performing a concert on Lancastar," Nagisa answered.

"You said you saw Chieri on that ship when the DES attacked, but you didn't report about her to us. Why did it took you so long to call the police?" Jaeger asked while looking at his notepad.

"I searched the whole ship for her. I thought she couldn't have gone far."

"Did Chieri have any difficulties, Nagisa? Anything that might have caused her to be missing or kidnapped? But we can rule those two rule out since she ran away from her home planet to join 00," Raymond asked.

"Chieri is a sensitive girl. She must have some difficulties getting along with the other girls," Nagisa replied the truth.

"Everything OK with her so far? Any particular problems between you and her?" the Timekeeper continued.

"Chieri is being mean when we were reunited and that she is trying to keep herself distant from me," she told the truth, but she feels like she is tattling her to Raymond. "But I don't think she's being malicious about it, if that's what you're thinking."

They paused for a while as the leader of the Timekeepers finished his questions with her.

"All right. That's all the questions I have for now. You're free to go, Nagisa. We'll continue to investigate Chieri to find out what caused her cold personality. We'll contact you if we have any questions," Raymond stands up from his desk and pulls out his cellphone before getting Nagisa's to get her number and vice versa. Then he attempted to walk on the ground floor.

"Do... Do you think Chieri is being like that because it's more than what she thinks of 00...?" Nagisa questioned as she stands up from the chair.

"Listen, kid," Raymond turned to her. "She is just like that because she hasn't seen you for four years, so I think there's a chance she might turn back to the way she was from four years ago in a matter of days."

"But what if it's more than what she thinks of 00?"

"Then we'll investigate it."

Raymond walked to the ground floor of the building and Nagisa did the same to leave the station.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : FYI, Raymond Leon is not an OC. He is the main antagonist of 2011 movie, In Time, where he is portrayed by Cillian Murphy (also known as the person who portrayed Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow in the Dark Knight trilogy).

Try watching In Time and you'll understand.


End file.
